


Beautiful.

by Anonymous



Category: JLS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(so I wrote this as a one shot for a competition in like September 2011so this is from ages ago so I know it's crap, but I had a word limit and I wanted to get the story across so yeah...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> (so I wrote this as a one shot for a competition in like September 2011so this is from ages ago so I know it's crap, but I had a word limit and I wanted to get the story across so yeah...)

I actually couldn't believe it. They were only 5 metres away from me. I was breathing the same air as them. The day had finally come and there I was standing with my mum smiling like an idiot. Only a few people knew they were in town, it wasn't really publicised much, but I found out from a friend on twitter. None of my friends like them, so my mum was the next best thing. I was so excited. I was finally going to meet JLS.

I was right at the back, but I did this on purpose. This meant that if they had any extra time at the end I would be able to spend a little longer with them. They weren't staying for long, only stopping off for their dinner before they got to the arena for the concert the next night, but I didn't care. Eventually everyone else had gone. Marvin, Oritsè and JB did the usual. Hugs, kisses, pictures, chat. But Aston just stood there, didn't say a word, like he was in a different world to he rest of us. The other boys just carried on talking to me, by this point my mum had got bored an ha gone to sit down somewhere, when he finally smiled and said hi. He gave me a hug that seemed to last forever, he was so warm and smelt amazing! I didn't know what it was, but this hug seemed different to the ones the rest of the band had given me. It felt special.

We sat down at a bench, and talked. We talked and talked and talked, not about much really, but by the time my mum came over, it felt like I had known them my whole life. It was getting late by this point, and the boys invited us to join for dinner, Nando's of course. Mum looked at me, knowing that I would give anything in the world to stay, so she said she was sorry but couldn't join them that night, but was more than happy to let me. I gave her a massive hug and she gave me some extra money for the bus home before she left. I couldn't believe it. I was going to have dinner with JLS. Just me and them. My dreams had come true.

We arrived and Aston was being his normal jokey self, flirting with me and all the usual. We were all messing about, but me and him just had that little bit more of a connection, like I was closer to him than the others. He couldn't take his eyes off me the whole time we were eating. It was a but weird really, but I didn't care. I was still amazed by the fact I was with JLS. Towards the end of the meal, I got up to go to the toilet. We were eating in a booth, and Aston was refusing to let me go, so I stood on the sofa and climbed over him. We were joking around and he pushed me off the end which made the other boys laugh. I gave him the evils as he winked at me. His eyes are so cute when the crinkle up. I walked in the direction of the toilets and heard Marvin say "You really like her don't you." Were they talking about me?  
Aston replied

"I've never felt this way about a girl before her. She's just so beautiful." I smiled. He's beautiful too.


End file.
